In Hiding
by Chibi Veggie no Ouji
Summary: Babidi's spell was cast on Vegeta and Majin Vegeta killed all of the Z Senshi except Dende, Mr. Popo, and Goku! How will they fix this? Read to find out, because I suck at summaries!


~~~~Hello! This was originally supposed to be a Goku x Vegeta yaoi fanfiction, but that will be much, much later in the story. Right now it is more of an adventure. OK, disclaimer time..! Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Or anything related to it, for that matter. I'm not that rich. Now on with the story!~~~~

I crept silently through the pitch black room, my tail waving in the air. He is going to find me, I thought, and I could almost smell my own fear. I was on the run for several days, and he was on my trail. "Come on out, Kakarot," I heard him call out. "So we can play our little game!" But I knew he meant nothing of the sort. Vegeta, as you may call him, was nothing but a cold-blooded murderer who didn't know the word love. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. And I had no idea what he was going to do once he found me. I lowered my ki to that of a small child's, and I crawled lower under the bed. He had slaughtered my family and his alike. His Majin side had taken over his body. Buu was never a problem; Gohan destroyed the ball he grew in before he hatched by using the half broken Z Sword. Then, to repay us, the Elder Kai gave me his life. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and especially Goten were so happy. But we nearly forgot to get rid of Babidi, and his final spell was cast on Vegeta's slightly evil heart. His spell slowly but surely took control of Vegeta's mind, and after weeks he went out and killed everyone. All of my friends were gone, he kept me alive, most likely to torture me until I have no will to live. I shuddered, forcing the terrible thoughts from my head. I must've caught his ear, because he blasted down my bedroom door and levitated inside, turning on the lights. I was terrified, so I quickly Instant Transmissioned to Dende's Lookout. As I expected, it was empty, with Dende and Mr. Popo nowhere to be found. I called out, "Hey! Anybody here?" and Dende came from out of the temple. "Oh! Goku! It's you!" he sighed with relief, then gave me a hug. "Everyone's gone and Mr. Popo and I figured we'd be next. It's terrible, you know? I think we could probably use the Dragon Balls, though." I was silent. I silenced him by placing a finger to his mouth. He looked confused. I was scared, and Dende could see it in my eyes. I quietly replied, "He's after me. And once he finds me, I'm as good as dead as you will be, too." Dende understood, and the young Namekian ushered me inside the temple. We stopped at the kitchen, and Mr. Popo was busily cleaning out the tea kettle. He turned around and greeted me. "Oh, hello, Goku. Mr. Popo will fix tea for you." He continued cleaning the kettle. Dende walked into a closet and pulled out a notepad and a pen. We sat down at a table and Dende began writing down his ideas. "Alright," he said. "I've got a few ideas as to how we can fix this mess, but it will be a tough fight. Before we begin I must ask you: Are you up for it?" I nodded and replied, "Yes. He must be stopped. I have a chance, but the fact is that he's almost on-par with me. It will be a difficult fight, but if we strategize, I just might win." Dende slightly smiled and told me, "Right! And we'll worry about wishing everyone back to life after Vegeta is out of the picture. I think we need to make another wish, though…" "The second wish would be to revive Babidi, right?" Dende looked surprised and amazed. "Yea! How'd you guess what I was about to say?" I shrugged. "Common knowledge." You see, I'm not as naïve as everyone chooses to believe. Just because I don't have book knowledge doesn't mean I'm stupid. To hell with that! "So,.." I continued. "We wish back Babidi, trap him, and threaten him until he reverses the spell." He jotted down the plan, then continued while Mr. Popo brought our tea. "I'm pretty sure that the Dragon Radar is still at Capsule Corp. I want to go ahead and get it. Okay, I'll be right back." I said, and I placed two fingers to my forehead, disappearing on sight. Luckily Bulma's parents were still alive, and therefore I locked onto their ki. I arrived in the kitchen, and Bunny saw me and said, "Oh! Goku! Do you want some cookies?" I shook my head and asked, "Where can I find Dr. Briefs?" She smiled and replied, "Oh, my! He's in the lab, as always." I told her "thank you" and then walked down the hallway until I reached his laboratory's door. I knocked, then heard a faint "Come in..!" and so I opened the door. As usual, he was creating something g new. He looked stressed, though. These days, who wasn't? "Hello, Goku. What brings you here today?" I was silent for a moment, then I replied, "Can I use the Dragon Radar? It's kind of an emergency." He understood and said, "Of course. I completely trust you. It's in that drawer over there. He pointed over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. I walked over and opened the bottom drawer. Sure enough, the Dragon Radar was sitting atop of many papers. I picked it up, thanked him, placed two fingers to my head, and I was gone. Dende was waiting for me, apparently ready to go hunting for the Dragon Balls. I said, "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going!" Mr. Popo walked out of the temple. "Mr. Popo will watch over temple until Dende and Goku return." I smiled, and then used Instant Transmission to return us to the ground, knowing that Dende could not fly. I handed him the radar, and he turned it on. *Ping! Ping! Ping!* He looked down at the radar and told me, "There's four Dragon Balls gathered somewhere around here. Someone must be collecting them as well." He paused, zooming in on the location. "It looks as if they are about 50 or 60 miles north of here." I nodded, and scooped up the little Namekian. "W-Woah! Where are you going to take me?" I replied, "To the Dragon Balls. Hold on tight!" With that, I flew at top speed, and we arrived in a matter of minutes. Dende jumped onto the ground and nearly threw up. "Ugh… Goku, I don't feel so good…." "Yeah, I can tell. You look greener than usual." "GOKU! Come on, let's go look around for them." When we looked up, we saw a huge castle, facing towards them not too far off in the distance. "Hmm..." I mumbled. "This place looks familiar." Dende said, "Well apparently the Dragon Balls are inside, so let's go!" I picked up Dende again and blasted off. Once we arrived at the front of the castle, I reached up to the door handle and knocked. A small camera popped out of a hole in the door and faced us. Through the camera, a voice came out of the speaker. "Who goes there? Speak immediately!" I spoke next. "Just let us in. NOW." The voice nervously continued. "Umm, alright. Fine. You may enter." The door squeaked as it slowly opened. Dende went in first and I walked in once he was inside. There was a long, huge hallway made out of stone. We looked around for a minute or so until a small blue man, a woman, and a dog ran up to us. The small blue man spoke first. "Alright, we let you in. Now what do you want?" I chuckled a bit, since he had no idea what was coming his way. "We know you have the Dragon Balls. So if you value your life, hand them over." He didn't even flinch, and replied, "Why do you look so familiar? Well, no matter. Nobody threatens the great Emperor Pilaf without consequences!" Then it hit me: This was the three that tried to steal the Dragon Balls from Bulma, Oolong, and I when I was a little kid. Then, he hollered, "Release the hounds!" I shrugged, picked up Dende, then flew up to the ceiling. They looked up, shocked, until Pilaf spotted my tail. "Oh, I recognize you now! You're that little kid who thwarted my plans of taking over the world!" I smirked a bit, then replied, "Great. You recognize me. Now, if you don't want me to kill you and your dogs, give us the Dragon Balls. NOW." He shot back, "You can't tell me what to do! Nyaa!" "How childish of you. Tell me where they are before I kill you." He now looked scared and defenseless. "Okay! They're in this chest! Take them!" He threw a small iron chest into the air. I caught it and handed it to Dende. He took it and held it tightly. Then, as I promised, I shot a weak ki blast at each of them. Then I shot a blast through the roof and we were gone. Dende said, "Great job, Goku. But you've changed a lot lately. Please don't let Vegeta get to you! Other than Mr. Popo, you're one of the only friends of mine that are still alive." I was quiet. He was right, I had changed, but I was simply putting on a mask that made my personality invisible. Right now, I was scared shitless. Vegeta would come after me eventually, so I had to be careful.

Next time…. On Dragon Ball Z!

Goku and Dende find the three remaining Dragon Balls with the help of a message written by No. 18 right before her death. Will Goku wish back the evil wizard Babidi? Tune in to find out!

"Android 18 Sends Her Farewells! Goku's Friends Are Rooting For Him in the Heavens"

~~~~ Okay, so that's the end of chapter 1. Yes, I know, kinda short, but it didn't seem that short considering I wrote this in about 10 days total whenever I didn't want to do my work in language arts class. Ironic, isn't it? (^w^) Oh, and I just couldn't resist putting the Next Time on DBZ thingy! Anyway, I posted this in hopes that my best friend, Janni will get well soon. OK, bye for now!~~~~


End file.
